phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry The Actorpus
The executive of Totally Tools oversees a contest to find the company’s "spokesanimal," and Perry is crowned the winner. However, the victory puts Perry's secret identity in jeopardy, forcing Major Monogram to appoint Agent S as a temporary replacement, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees his new nemesis is Sergei the Snail, he mistakenly underestimates his new opponent. Meanwhile, Candace has been welcomed into Mandy’s "Stop the Busting" retreat, which aims to teach Candace to control the urge to bust her brothers through positive reinforcement. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb registered Perry online for a spokesanimal contest and Perry won the contest in just mere seconds. Meanwhile, Candace and some other girls attended a "Stop The Busting" workshop at Danville Community Center, where the other girls, led by Mandy, try to make her lose her urge to bust Phineas and Ferb. The boys took Perry to the studio and were greeted by a manager of the company. The manager suggested that they make Perry say "Totally Tools" but the boys suggested that they put hats on Perry. After trying several hats on Perry, the manager tells the boys to stop at the fedora, and decides that "Nothing says Totally Tools like a platypus in a fedora!" Billboards and ads are then put up showing Perry in a fedora. Meanwhile, Major Monogram recieves a call from Doofenshmirtz, who wants to know where Perry is,since he hasn't shown up to thwart him. Monogram refuses to tell him,claiming that is "Strictly confidential and classfied". However he carelessly leaks the fact that he himself didn't know where Perry was. Before Doofenshmirtz hung up,Monogram asked him what was his evil plan for the day. Doofenshmirtz reveals that he has invented a Moustache-Inator which gives anybody it zaps a moustache. He makes fun of moustaches for a while, until he realizes that Monogram himself has one, and he quickly apologizes. In the mean time, Perry manages to escape from the boys, put on his fedora and hitch a ride on a Totally Tools blimp. Unfortunatley, people below spot him and think he is doing a stunt for Totally Tools. Perry finally reaches his lair only to be told by Mongram (who appears to have shaved off his moustache) that all this publicity meant that he would have to take the day off, and that Sergei the Snail had been assigned to stop Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Agent S bursts in, and evades all of the regular traps, much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance, until he finally traps him in a ring of salt. When Phineas and Ferb realize that Perry has returned early, they realize they can spend a whole 'half-day' with him. They have fun, until Perry recieves a video call from Monogram informing him that Doofenshmirtz had found Agent S's weakness, and that he would have to go stop Doofenshmirtz himself. Perry quickly leaves without Phineas and Ferb noticing. After a day at the 'Stop the Busting' workshop, Candace finally believes that she has no more desire to bust her brothers, until she notices all the Totally Tools billboard featuring Perry wearing a fedora. She immediatly gets on a bus to go home and tell her mom. Perry reaches Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated to rescue Sergei, only to be informed be Doofenshmirtz that the O.W.C.A. laws state that only one agent is allowed to thwart him at a time. Perry responds by breaking the ring of salt trapping Agent S, who quickly attacks Doofenshmirtz, who is astonished by his fighting skills. Perry grabs the Moustache-Inator, and uses it to deface all of the billboards he is on with moustaches. Doofenshmirtz is surprised at this move, until he gets hit by the Moustache-Inator, which gives him a moustache that makes him look like has uncle Jose Doofenshmirtz. At Perry's headquater's, Monogram is telling Carl that he misses having his moustache, when the screen gets hit by the Moustache-Inator. Monogram is delighted, until he realizes that his new moustache is only a picture on the screen. Back at the Totally Tools building, the CEO is furious because all of the billboards are covered in moustaches identical to his own, and orders for them to be taken down and replaced. Candace finally reaches her house, and sees a giant Totally Tools billboard next to it, and wonders how her mom hadn't seen it. She enters the house to find Linda playng the bagpipes while Lawrence dances. She drags her mom outside to find that the billboard with Perry had been replaced with one showing Sergei the Snail wearing a fedora. Linda is urbrised by it, and says "Nothing says Totally Tools like a snail in a fedora!" and adds that it makes her feel like buying some tools. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Half a Day'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a grappling hook to a blimp and falls to a factory's chimney. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doofenshmirtz has his own O.W.C.A. by law handbook. Production Information *This is the longest an episode (along with "Bullseye!") has had its segments air separately. *This is the first episode that is seen first-ran on both channels on the same day, although Disney XD came first. International Premieres *December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) *December 11, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *December 17, 2011 (Canal 13 Chile) *February 8, 2012 (Disney XD Germany) *February 28, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Continuity *This is the second time that Sergei is assigned to Doofenshmirtz. First being "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *Mandy from "Thaddeus and Thor" appears again. *The Danville Community Center from "The Secret of Success" appears again. *Doofenshmirtz and Monogram interact again ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Candace Gets Busted"). *José Doofenshmirtz is mentioned again. ("Meatloaf Surprise") *Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing glasses again as he did "Vanessassary Roughness". *As Doofenshmirtz reads the OWCA by law handbook, the instrumental of Hail Doofania! (song) was played. *Perry is wearing a fez for a second time. ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") *Perry's name is used in an episode's title again ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *This is the 2nd time Perry has been marketed, the first being "Toy To The World" . Allusions *'Positive Reinforcement' - The psychological-educational term by Skinner is used in this episode. *'Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous' - Perry is forced to take the day off after becoming a celebrity, similar to how the main character of Miss Congeniality, Gracie Hart, is forced into retirement from the FBI after becoming a celebrity. *'Apple' - When Phineas and Ferb show Perry to the Totally Tools executives, they are dressed like the late Steve Jobs. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard Kind as Totally Tools Executive *George Takei as Positive Reinforcement Machine *Diedrich Bader as Tom Totally }} Category:Platypus Day